Hogwarts' Dawn III
by James-Sinclair
Summary: Crossover. AU
1. Who's that witch?

Author's Note:  
  
This is par of an alternate Universe series myself and a few friends are working on. It's set somewhere in the middle of the AU timeline so here's what's changed.  
  
Dawn is in her late twenties and has harnessed some of the 'Key's' powers  
  
Spike is chip-less and has become rather powerful  
  
Buffy is immortal & still working with her Scoobies  
  
I know it seems a bit much but isn't it always? We were bored!  
  
Disclaimer; I own nothing. So please don't bother to sue me for the measly amount I'm worth!  
  
******  
  
The students flooded into the great hall for the supper that marked the start of another school year at Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizzardry.  
  
Once everyone was seated Dumbledore stood up and proceeded to address the hall. 'The new 'Defence against the dark arts' teacher will arrive presently. She will be covering you for this school year.'  
  
Harry tried to imagine what this one would be like. They had had a new 'Defence against the dark arts' teacher every year since he had started. Ron nudged him, 'How about that? We get a witch this time.' Just then the huge door at the end of the hall creaked and everyone turned.  
  
From the gloom there appeared quite a vision, a witch yes but she was not wearing robes.  
  
She was dressed entirely in white. She wore slightly flared white trousers and a neatly fitted jacket with a slightly stiff collar.  
  
She was also wearing a simple, silver crown with adorned with a crescent shaped moonstone. Her hair was long and fell about her shoulders and her eyes sparkled.  
  
Ron's voice broke Harry's trance; 'Wow, is that her?' Hermione huffed. They turned there heads as the new comer walked past and saw she was also carrying her wand, it was silver and also held a moonstone.  
  
She smiled as she reached the head table and bowed slightly. 'Thank you Miss Summer's for coming on such short notice.' The head master was saying. 'The honour is all mine sir.' She replied in a soft yet powerful voice. 'I hope you don't mind but I had to bring Spike. He worries you know, big cat though he is.'  
  
Harry thought she emphasised the word 'cat' a little, odd. The headmaster nodded and Summers bowed again, 'Thank you Dumbledore.' She then turned and whistled softly.  
  
Immediately the doors of the great hall creaked again and the heads of the pupils turned again.  
  
Then there were gasps and two screams as a huge creature prowled out from the shadows. It was indeed a cat but not a domestic one.  
  
The Black Panther prowled up between the tables of the great hall; it's paws making no sound on the hard floor, the silver chain around its neck glinting in the candlelight.  
  
The muscles along its back and shoulders rippled as it made it's way silently, purposefully towards the lady in white. 


	2. Professor Summers

They entered their first lesson of 'Defence against the dark arts' class and found Miss Summers was already reading the register, her Panther sat in front of her desk.  
  
His great eyes were blue and seemed strangely intelligent as he watched them sit down in the gloomy room.  
  
'Welcome class.' Their teacher said brightly and they noticed her accent. She smiled before taking the register, stopping once or twice to check names.  
  
Dawn smiled warmly at them. 'My name is Dawn Summers and this is Spike.' She gave the panther a brief pat on the head. 'Now before we begin do any of you have a questions to ask me?'  
  
Hermione, who had been looking at the panther, was sure it had just rolled its eyes.  
  
Nobody moved. The class just sat and stared.  
  
Dawn shook her head and sat down at her desk. She hoped it wouldn't always be this quiet. It was like an exam!  
  
Dawn picked up a text book; 'Now, where did you leave off last year?' Hermione's hand shot up and Dawn nodded at her. 'We'd just finished the deflecting of curses and hexes.'  
  
Dawn nodded as she flicked through the pages, 'Then perhaps we should look at something that manifests itself physically now. Most threats from the magical world that I have encountered were in the form of demons."  
  
She looked up from the text, "Name three four species of demon to earn forty points for your house." A mass of hands shot up.  
  
Dawn nodded at 'Um, Werewolf, vampire, and.' 'Take your time.' . shook . head, 'Sorry Professor I don't know.' She smiled warmly again, ' It's Ok, we're here to learn remember.' Draco Malfoy sniggered.  
  
Dawn spun round to face him, 'Draco that wasn't very nice or clever. If there's one thing I can't stand it's bullying. The next person I catch sniggering at another pupil or worse will lose their house fifty points!'  
  
The panther prowled over to her side and she stroked its head, 'And I'll have Spike keep an eye on you too.' Suddenly Harry was reminded of a cartoon villain.  
  
Dawn's expression warmed again, 'A good try, Vampire and Werewolf are the most commonly known species.' She was writing on the board again as she spoke.  
  
Dawn couldn't believe she was teaching children about magic. The only reason she had offered to come was because her sister believed Dumbledore could help them in solving the mystery their latest prophecy provided.  
  
When she stepped away it read 'Vengeance demons. Qualities are:' 'I think we should start with slightly less evil Demons. Who can tell me one quality of a vengeance demon?'  
  
Hermione's hand was up the next second. 'Yes Hermione?' 'Vengeance demons are among the parasitic group as all start off human and.' 'Thank you.' Dawn interrupted. Hermione looked affronted. 'I don't mean to be rude Hermione but you must give others a chance. Gryffindor get ten points.'  
  
"As Hermione pointed out vengeance demons sort out human and if they impress the . they are recruited. All are female and most will only grant W- I-S-H's to women."  
  
***** Dawn started packing up after the class had left. 'Think I did ok Spike?' The panther nodded then stood on its back legs and started to change form. It grew and morphed until it was not a panther but Spike's usual form.  
  
The vampire sighed with relief. "Dawn posing as your familiar is down right degrading at times. Do you have to pat me on the head like that?"  
  
Dawn giggled, "But you look so cute!" Spike scowled back at her. "Ok I'll stop but you might give us away with your eye rolling and huffing. Panthers don't usually do that."  
  
Spike shook his head and lent against the wall.  
  
Dawn knew Spike was here because he still worried about her but how much trouble could she get into teaching? Ok no need to answer that.  
  
She sat up on her desk. "How long are you going to be here?" "Until I'm sure there's nothing here to hurt you."  
  
Dawn raised her brow at him, "Spike after the time travel accident I've been able to take care of myself. I know I'm not as strong a fighter as you and Buffy but I can heal myself instantly. Anyway this is a school!" 


	3. Perception

Professor Snape sat angrily marking papers in his office. Marking was his least favourite activity and he felt extremely annoyed this evening.

He had been after the position of teaching the 'Defence against the Dark Arts' class and had lost it yet again. To whom he had lost it made it all the more infuriating. An unqualified amateur!

He dipped his quill in the red ink and gave the essay in front of him a three out of ten.

After supper Hermione and Ron sat with Harry in the Gryffindor common room.

Hermione had got out her books as soon as they sat down as was now scrawling away while the boys played chess. Harry was losing to Ron, badly.

Hermione was still pondering Professor Summer's odd behaviour; even more odd was that panther of hers.

Magical animals were supposed to be smart but she thought that 'Spike' seemed a little too smart.

While they had been in their 'Defence against the dark Arts' lesson Professor Summers had sent her great cat to fetch a specific book for her.

It had scanned the tittles on the far shelf before selecting the correct one so it could apparently read!

She looked over her books and caught her friends' attention now. "Harry did you notice anything unusual about her panther?" "What do you mean?" he replied, not taking his eyes from the board. "I was watching it in class and I'm sure it rolled its eyes at Dawn." "So what?" Ron asked flatly. Hermione glared at him.

"Does it matter what kind of eye movements her cat makes?" Harry's voice was rather dead pan. "It's not just that, it read the book tittles for her too, remember? It's just …strange." "I'm sure it's nothing, perhaps she always has it fetch the same book or something." Harry reasoned.

Hermione only shrugged at this. Harry tried again, "I'm sure this time we have a good teacher, she's not a weird loner or annoying and she deducted points from Slytherine!"


	4. Waiting For Reason

In her chambers Dawn stood in the soft glow from the fire in solitary contemplation. Spike had left her alone to go on a patrol of the school. She turned silently and taking off her crown placed it carefully on the small table along with her two matching daggers and fake wand.  
  
Pretending to be a witch was strange, it made her think about who she was really. A human female created from primal energy originally but over the past years she had started to develop new powers.  
  
She had first discovered this after an accident badly burned her but she stated to heal within seconds of receiving her injury. Now she could heal others too. Useful when you live with clumsy people under almost constant peril!  
  
Bringing herself back to the present she changed and climbed into the huge four-poster bed in the gloomy room.  
  
She was starting to think this had been a bad idea but perhaps they might get some new recruits for the cause if nothing else.  
  
Keeping her identity a secret should have been easy but there were quite a few nosy characters about.  
  
Also she felt like someone wanted to make an enemy of her. Great! She already had plenty of enemies. She had come in search of allies.  
  
***** A week later and the school seemed to have excepted Dawn Summers without question. She was brimming with quiet confidence and charmed all she met, well almost all.  
  
At breakfast two pupils were still wondering about Professor Summers. She was indeed fair to them but so far she hadn't used any magic yet.  
  
At the head table Dawn helped herself to fruit and poured her own camomile tea.  
  
She had left Spike in her chambers since he had to avoid sunlight and the great hall had huge windows, which let the light stream in on the toast and marmalade.  
  
Savouring the moment she glanced up at the enchanted ceiling, it was now golden fall sky. She smiled.  
*****  
  
Across the great hall Harry watched their new professor at breakfast. He saw her smile up at the enchanted ceiling and for a second she seemed distinct and separate to the scene itself.  
  
He turned to look at Hermione who was also watching Professor Summers she was still sure there was something more to her and determined to prove it.  
  
Although he had sided with Ron at first, arguing she was being silly he was now starting toe feel there was indeed something odd about Summers but he was still unwilling to question her virtue.  
  
Hermione watched the Head Table sceptically; she was finding peoples reaction to their new teacher a bit strange.  
  
Hardly anybody disagreed with her; she was so cheerful it was hard to. She seemed to be looked upon by most in some sort of au and reverence.  
  
Something else weird was that whenever she tried to breech the subject to her friends they instantly jumped to Professor Summer's defence and said she was being silly.  
  
Perhaps she was but something just didn't feel right.  
  
*****  
  
Their second lesson was Potions and Snape was in a very foul mood. Even more than usual.  
  
Harry scribbled down the list of ingredients, amazingly he was able to work with Hermione.  
  
"Hermione I believe you." He whispered. She turned her head suddenly to look at him. "About Professor Summers?" He nodded. "Why?" Harry thought for a moment how to phrase his reason, "It's just, she seems too perfect."  
  
Hermione smiled and proceeded to crush the beetles for the potion.  
  
***** Across the school Dawn eyed the stone gargoyle before whispering "Sherbet lemon."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as she entered the headmaster's office. Dawn had Tuesday mornings off so she used her free time to speak with him.  
  
She had already told them of the prophecy she was part of. From what she had heard about a war in the wizarding world from him and others she conclude said prophecy must somehow be connected.  
  
"You seem to have made quite an impression here my dear." Albus said in an off-hand way while conjuring a teapot and two cups.  
  
Dawn took off the cape she had taken to wearing, "Some would see my approach as unconventional I suppose." She answered while folding the garment over the back of a chair.  
  
Dawn proceeded to pour her tea carefully, "I do hope you don't mind my method's Albus." "Of course not, I was accused of being quite radical myself when I first became a professor here."  
  
She couldn't help but smile at the thought of Albus Dumbledore's 'radical' lessons. "Well I'm glad because I believe it is part of the prophecy for me come here, my fate."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes glittered behind his half-moon spectacles. "How have you concluded that?" "Well we will help erase all evil from this planet so that means from the wizarding realm too." She explained while reaching out for a jam tart. "An impressive feat indeed." Dawn giggled, "We haven't done it yet!"  
  
Dawn sipped her tea thoughtfully for some moments before continuing. "I do not know how it happened or when exactly but by the 24th century the Earth is safe." She looked into her teacup now.  
  
"Yet the Powers-that-be had you sent back." The old wizard commented.  
  
Dawn shook her head, "Well that's what so weird, apparently Buffy, myself and the rest of the Scoobies play the major role in wiping evil off the Earth."  
  
She paused to sip her tea, "What worries me is there's a good chance a few of us will live long enough to still be here when we were first brought into the future."  
  
Albus smiled at Dawn's slightly confused expression. "It would appear Miss summers that you may one day be faced with a time paradox."  
  
Dawn smiled and shook her head again; "As if having t destroy all evil within 300 years wasn't enough!" 


	5. Suspicion

It was the third week of October and the school was already buzzing with talk of the up coming Halloween ball. Dawn felt herself wishing the students would concentrate more. This was unusual as these days she was very careful not to wish for anything whether thought or spoken. You never knew what could happen. She sighed as the children hurried off to their lunch. She hoped they would remember something of the last hour. She packed her journal and note book into her bag before heading off to the great hall herself.  
  
Strolling down a long corridor she saw Professor Snape making his way towards her taking large amounts of points from random pupils as he made his way down the dark corridor and shot her a rather angry look as she passed him. She beamed at him despite his greeting. "Good morning Professor Snape." She chimed as he swept past in his billowing ropes.  
  
So far he was the only member of the schools staff who hadn't greeted her with open arms; it had surprised and interested her. For years now she had been able to charm anyone she met, it just happened. At home though everyone seemed to have developed a resistance to whatever it was that made those around her so relaxed and helpful. Snape however seemed completely immune to her and she got the feeling he was interested in her too. It wasn't a pleasant feeling either.  
  
In the doorway to the Charms classroom Professor Flitwick stood, she smiled at him and walked over. "Snape's not the friendly type, is he?"she stated while glancing in the direction said Potions Master had vanished. "Is he always like that?" Professor Flitwick nodded, "Afraid that's our professor Snape dear." "Has he ever cracked a smile?" Dawn laughed now. "Not that I can remember." The Charms Professor's jaw twitched before he felt himself laughing with the lady in white.  
  
As he mad his hurried way back to his chambers after his class room Severus Snape felt his senses sharpen again, with each long stride his head seemed to get clearer until he was back to his usual cold and calculating self. Dawn could not have known how wrong she was in thinking she had no affect upon him, on the contrary it had taken all Severus' mental strength t old himself together whenever he was close to the mysterious Dawn Summers.  
  
His pace sowed as he reached the dark wood door, he laid a hand on it before pausing briefly. He had been observing Summers since her arrival, hence his unusual presence in the great hall for supper these last few weeks, but she was still a complete mystery. Despite her friendly chat she never gave anything personal away or anything about her life before her appearance at Hogwarts.  
  
Pushing the door open he entered and placed the books he had brought from the class room down and sat before the fire. He meant to continue observing the schools newest member of staff, she was hiding something. Her identity was indeed mystery and to Severus Snape a mystery had to be solved.  
  
Gryffindor had a Defence Against the Dark Arts class after lunch with Hufflepuff. Harry and Hermione watched their professor as she smiled to herself while reading over the essays from the small pile of scrolls on her desk.  
  
She was dressed differently again, she was wearing the trouser suit she had first arrived in but now she wore a cape over it. It had a high, stand collar that was rather pointed and fastened with a crescent shaped silver clasp.  
  
The jacket part of her outfit hung open. Under it she was wearing a very lacy bustier, in white of course. Apparently white was the only colour she ever wore.  
  
Her eyes were down as she read the texts before her. Harry managed to have a long look before she finally looked up. As she did he instantly returned his eyes to his own work. For some reason he couldn't meet her eye. 


	6. Eyes upon you

The candle light sent dancing shadows against the wooden panels on the walls as Dawn made her way along the castle's corridors. Her satin shoes fell as softly as her companion's paws making no sound on the wooden floors.

Spike stalked silently ahead of her through the shadows, alert to every movement and sound.

Dark eyes were upon Dawn as during her nightly travels. Severus had followed her. Severus watched her, he had watched her since her arrival but now he had begun to follow her by night.

She had made the same journey every week for the last month. After classes were over she would remain in her classroom or office writing in her journal which she was careful never to leave unattended. When she eventually left the DADA class room she went to the library before returning to her quarters.

Her animal would always be present on these trips. It went to her classroom as soon as the sun set to wait for her. It guarded her. Had it not been for the convenience of an invisibility spell Severus knew it would have spotted him. As it was it seemed to sense his presence.

Dawn was starting to get a feeling she was being followed, she turned swiftly her hands reaching for her daggers. Nothing.

Had she not been Dawn Summers she may have passed it off as her mind playing tricks on her but Dawn had learned never to ignore any such feelings. She glanced around. The space next to a suit of armour suddenly caught her attention but the space was empty.

Severus had already stopped against the wall when Dawn spun round; she was frowning as if in thought. He had not been aware until now that she was carrying weapons. Her cape had hidden them. She had drawn them and held them out in a fighting stance. So she knew how to fight without magic.

She stood still for a moment before returning the daggers to her person but she continued to observe her surroundings with a critical eye.

Sevrus froze as hazel eyes suddenly set upon him. They narrowed. Could she _see_ him? He readied himself as her fingers ran over the hilt of the dagger at her hip.

Dawn sighed now and Spike came to sit beside her. Looking down she saw him nod at her, "You felt it too?" another nod. "We better get back to my rooms." She said before they both turned and walked off again.

Dawn and Spike were almost at the door to the rooms. Dawn still had her guard up, "Do you get the feeling someone doesn't want us here Spike?" He nodded. "We had better not make these trips any more. I already know enough about this place."

Soon Dawn Stopped in front of the door to her chambers, she took one final look around. "Stake" she whispered before the door opened and she disappeared inside with Spike.

Severus had watched her converse with the beast with intrigue. Clearly this was no ordinary animal. Not even the most intelligent magical creatures could understand human speech to its entirety.

Something else that bothered him was the way she had looked directly at him. At first he feared she may be immune to invisibility but she gave no impression of actually _seeing_ him.

Severus' next realisation drew a sly smile to his lips, he had heard her password. Severus was no fool though. He could not use this information yet. He would wait. Turning he left the deserted corridor and made his way back to his on rooms.

As the sun rose up above the blackness of the forbidden forestHermione sat in the library working and pondering her theories on Professor Summers. She had risen early for the very purpose despite it being the weekend. She had failed to find anything to prove her new Professor was not just here to teach during the last three weeks but recently she had observed her in the Library reading. Nothing unusual about that but it was what she was reading that had caught Hermione's eye. Professor Summers seemed very interested in learning about Hogwarts and the History of magic.

Once Hermione had finished her essay for Charms she made her way back to the common room. It was Saturday and she had arranged to Hogsmeed with Harry and Ron that afternoon.

Harry and Ron were waiting for Hermione, "She's late." Ron stated taking Harry's knight. "Library." Harry said. Ron shook his head, "Only Hermione would get up early to work on a Saturday. Check."

The secret entrance door creaked now. "Hi, sorry I'm late." Hermione called as she practically fell through the doorway behind the fat lady and onto the red and gold rug.

"Get any work done?" Harry asked as she scrambled to her feet. "Finished the Essay Professor Flitwick, she held up her parchment proudly. "And I found out something interesting about Professor Summers!" Ron groaned.

On the othher side of Hogwarts Dawn had been rushing around all morning she couldn't believe how much paper work she had to do. She felt she would never get used to writing with a quill either, there were ink blots on much of her writings and she had had to re write several parchments.

Her arms were full of parchments as she rushed round the next corner and right into Professor Snape.

Snape was on his feet again immediately, "Summers" he fumed. Dawn stared up at him from her place on the floor. Scrolls were scattered around her. "Oh dear." She said. Snape glared down at her.

He didn't move as she started collecting up her work on her hands and knees, seemingly ignoring the Potions Master. He was concentrating on feeling angry at her. Once she had all the scrolls she stood up to face him, "I beg your Pardon Professor Snape." "Summers I must speak with you." He said firmly.


	7. Confrontation

Dawn sat cross-legged in Snape's office watching him pace and rant. Evidently when he said he wanted to talk it meant he ranted while she listened; "Miss Summers you are not qualified and it would seem

Dawn gave a 'Slayer worthy' eye role. "I didn't know you cared so much." she replied sarcastically although her expression remained ever cheerful.

For a second the potions Master appeared to lose the power to speak but it returned almost immediately, "How dare you talk to me in that fashion, this is not your world."

Dawn's expression was ever-calm but her insides jumped; 'oh god he knows!' Professor Snape had finished yelling and was staring at her as if in challenge now.

Dawn rose slowly from the chair, "You think I'm afraid of you Snape? And no I am not a qualified Witch just overly experienced in these matters and those even more terrible. I do not wish to make enemies and neither should you."

The words were spoken firmly but she hadn't even raised her voice. She continued to slowly pace across the room towards him, "I Know you are suffering Severus, I feel it. Surely you do not wish to add to that suffering?" Dawn was standing right in front of him now; she slowly placed her palm on his chest. He didn't resist.

He couldn't. A delicious fog had fallen over Snape. He could hardly remember what he had been saying or even where he was.

She was smiling softly and her eyes glistened. "You don't want me to be your enemy, do you Severus?"

Snape struggled to free himself from his trance but something held him, the warm, soft voice that spoke his given name felt … right. Why was he angry? What was there to be angry about?

Dawn tenthly reached up with both hands placing them on either side of his face. She gently traced the line of his cheekbones.

"No." the whispered reply came. "No." she answered before slowly leaning forward and softly kissing him.

Hermione was on her way to the library. As she hurried down the hall she saw Dawn leaving Snape's office ahead of her. Thinking nothing of it she forgot about it, for the time-being.

As Dawn lay on her bed that night her thoughts were still swirling round her head. It was her nature to heal those who could not heal themselves but why had she kissed him? Sympathy?

She had felt pain in Snape. She had taken some of it away but he would have to do the rest himself.


	8. Detention

When Snape awoke the next morning the feeling of calm and comfort that had fallen over him when Summers touched him had all but gone.

His head was clearer and the suspicion set in. What had she done to him? Then he remembered she had kissed him.

Snape's thoughts were so full of Dawn Summers that morning that he almost forgot to yell at the students for a cauldron boiling over.

Meanwhile the Schools DADA Professor was still struggling to get the students to concentrate and she was only five minutes into the lesson. She had a Gryffindor/Sytherin class, combination which had proved to be the most explosive of all. What bothered her even more was the small group of pupils who were now fighting in almost every lesson. Mostly just name calling but she had witnessed more than one mean trick. Now she had decided she was going to do something about it.

Dawn took up the chalk and wrote upon the board; 'Is evil a state of mind or a state of being?' Clearing her thoughts she addressed the class; "Today I want to teach you two things. Firstly about team work, secondly about good and evil forces of this world.

"You'll be working in group of four, I want you t discuss and present your evidence on weather you think evil can be controlled by the individual." Professor Summers began sorting the pupils into groups, mixing the two houses as much as possible.

The three friends couldn't believe their ears. "She can't do that!"

For the next half hour the three Gryffindors struggled to concentrate despite Draco Malfoy's constant sneering. Finally Harry through his quill down; "Can't you ever shut up?! It's bad enough we have to be this close to you!" Draco's eyes narrowed "Like I want to work with a couple of mud-blood swots?" he spat.

It happened without thought, Hermione's left fist shot forward. Draco fell backwards off his chair clutching his nose, "You bitch!"

Leaping onto her desk Dawn whipped her daggers from her belt and leapt forward plunging the blades into the children's desk pinning all for of them down by their robes.

The once noisy class was now dead silent. The pupils stared stunned at the two blades that had sliced through the folds of two robes each and into the wooden surface.

Dawn pulled the daggers out and returned them to her belt with a flourish. "Sit down!" she comanded. They obeyed. "Hermione, Harry, Ron and Draco will serve detention with me after lessons today." Dawn stated firmly as she returned to her desk and retook her seat. "Now get back to work, before I decide to deduct points too!"

Harry, Ron and Hermione had one more lesson left but if anything they were willing the time to go slower. For the first time the three friends had managed to get themselves all into detention together. Hermione had been speechless at tarnish on her academic record.

Ron and Harry had accepted the punishment casually; it wasn't that they felt they deserved detention since they hadn't stopped complaining about it. It was more to do with having learned that objection led to greater punishment or perhaps it was to do with the shock that their favourite Professor would give them detention.

Perhaps if it wasn't for the addition of another pupil the two boys might well have enjoyed their detention. Hermione got the feeling her friends had both developed a crush on Dawn Summers. Ron was defiantly worse than Harry, at least Harry was taking her suspicions seriously now.

The three friends entered the classroom to see Draco was already there, sitting at the front table. Professor Summers looked up as they entered and gestured for them to sit at the same table.

On it sat a milk-jug, sugar bowl, plate of cookies, teapot and five cups. The pupils looked to one another in confusion at this. "What's all this?" Ron asked without thinking. Professor Summers proceeded to pour the tea, "I thought I'd deal with this the British way." She answered smiling, "Cookie?"


	9. Thoughts

Without the rest of the class between them and Professor Summers the four students were feeling her presence much more intensely. It was not a feeling of being watched but rather a lovely feeling, it comforted and reassure but it also seemed to dull the senses. All four of them were fighting this feeling of delicious drowsiness that threatened to sweep over them.

Hermione was feeling it less than the boys but she still felt it. However she felt her resistance was weakening over time. Summers spoke again now as she reached out for another biscuit.

"Why have you two boys chosen to be enemies? I see no viable reason for your dislike of each other." Harry and Draco just looked at each other while Hermione and Ron became increasingly uncomfortable.

"Unless..." Professor Summers eyes wandered towards Hermione, "it's over a girl?" Hermione blushed slightly but both Harry and Draco shook there heads. Draco was half tempted to say something spiteful but bit his tough as Professor Summers' powerful eyes fell upon him.

Draco glared at the DADA Professor, "What would you know? You're a stranger here." "Sometimes it takes an outside observer to see the truth in a situation." She answered firmly while placing her hands on her hips and leaning back against the desk.

"You haven't answered my question." There was silence still, Dawn sighed, "Ok, why don't you like each other?" "Famous Mr Potter is an arrogant Gryffindor!" Draco hissed and Harry scowled. "Well he's Sytherin you can't get worse than that!"

Their Professor rolled her eyes skyward and sighed. "School Houses; Foolish, segregating nonsense!" she waved their answer away dismissively before her warm brown eyes hit Harry's vivid green ones and she gave a slightly sly smile, "Besides I do believe our Harry is hiding something!"

A jolt of astonishment went through Harry at this, could Professor Summers read minds? Did she know what House the sorting hat had originally tried to put him in? If she did she didn't say.

Dawn was silent for a while, "So none of you have ever asked yourself what it would be like if, instead of becoming enemies, you had met under different circumstances and became allies, even friends? You are powerful young wizards, separately you are strong, and together you could be among the greatest warriors of Earth." Summers' voice had become 'far-away' and misty as she spoke.

Professor Summers moved back behind her desk and continued writing in the open journal. Harry watched with scepticism before he began to speak again, "When I look into your eyes I want to believe everything you say but why would you care who I'm friends or enemies with?" Dawn shook her head at the children regretfully, "It's not just you personally. I am sure that unless the Wizarding Realm stops segregating itself on this foolish rivalry it will never defeat the beast it has created. From what I have gathered Lord Voldemort will eventually destroy himself but not before the entire Realm has perished before him. Unless I succeed in my current mission the Magical Sub-species of Human will be extinct within a centaury."

"Sub-species?" Draco fumed. Dawn's expression was ever calm, "Yes Draco, you may not like it but as a whole non-magical humans or 'Muggles' are the stronger and, at present, will eventually be the only humans on the Earth. Your only hope is to integrate." "Integrate?" Ron repeated. "Mix and learn from each other within the next hundred years." "What could we possible learn from muggles?" Draco asked heatedly. "Much Draco, much."

Dawn paused and just looked at the four students, "I think you would all do well to remember that everyone has the capacity for evil. Know that, for denial will give it the chance to escape."

Hermione was hypothesising, she was already sure Dawn Summers wasn't a Witch and in such a case she couldn't be Human but from what she had heard during detention she was starting to have even wilder ideas, an uncommon occurrence for the sensible young Witch. Her impression of Summers was getting stranger and stranger, was she a Prophet too? She had the way her Professor talked made her sound as though she didn't quite … belong.


End file.
